I Don't Mind The Rain
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: During their fitness training, Krista managed to get seperated from the group and was now completely lost. Ymir sets out to find her, expecting at least some sign of gratitude and not a punch in the face.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! So I decided to publish my first SnK fanfiction today. I put a lot of work into it but please don't kill me if it's not that good.**

 **The song Rain by Hollywood Undead really inspired me while writing this so feel free to give it a listen.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **..…**

 **I Don't Mind The Rain**

It seemed like in the middle of nowhere but in a lush green forrest at the foot of a mountain range, Krista was completely lost. The girl had been walking for what seemed to be hours, yet with the grey clouds overhead if was impossible to tell.

It could've been worse.…

She could've fallen off the mountain side, broken an arm or a leg.

Things can always get worse.

During their fitness training Krista had lost sight of the trainees jogging ahead of her ,but not once did she come into contact with those behind. Or was it simply because she was dead last?

No, Armin, Mina and Daz were definitely behind her.

The blonde shook her head. There was no point in trying to think about it, right now she had to find the others. Luckily it wasn't long before the girl came across a river that could lead her back to the camp.

With her legs already numb from the cold, Krista sat down on a boulder to catch her breath. After walking for so long with a limp and chilled to the bone, it was surprising that the blonde could keep on going for as long as she did.

Her gaze followed the stream as it crinkled, dipped until it finally faded away behind the veil of mist in the distance.

Like the sky her eyes clouded over in thought. Krista wondered if they were finished with trainng for the day and wheter everyone did alright. Sasha was probably starving and couldn't wait till supper.

Mikasa would probably try to force Eren's food down his throat by then, either that or break up the invertable fight between him and Jean. Armin always had dinner at his friends' side with a book in his hands. Marco would talk about life must be like as a MP. Reiner and Bertolt were quitely talking to eachother about their day while Annie watched from afar.

Ymir was…

Without realising it a small smile found its way onto the girls face, but a sudden pain shooting through the girl's body jerked her back to reality.

Krista opened her hands and winced when the drops of rain fell down on her scraped palms. Her hands were bleeding thanks to a fall near the mountains that left her right knee screaming in pain, but atleast with the never ending rain the sting of the cuts could be soothed.

Somewhere close she could hear the faint 'crunch' of fallen leaves on the ground and the blonde whirled around, hoping to see someone. But all that stood before her were green shrubs, rotting old logs and trees that stretched on for miles.

When there was a 'snap' of a twig from behind the girl slowly rose to her feet and strained to hear what was going on around her. But the falling rain and rushing currant made it nearly impossible.

Krista bit her lip. Her eyes darted around like those of a wild animal, looking for a place safe from any predator on the hunt for its next meal.

A place on higher ground would be ideal to spot the camp from far away, but the mountains were out of the question and there was no way to return without a sense of direction.

Krista's sky blue eyes fell on the muddy ground beneath and she watched small, aimlessly wandering footprints being washed away. If anyone was looking for her there would be no way of telling how long it would take.

The girl would continue walking…. surviving until her body couldn't take it anymore. After a few days she would be found…

Krista's heartbeat quickened.

…dead.

The girl shook the thought away as quickly as it came.

No, she had to get back to the camp and she would, no matter what it took.

But the small flicker of determination quickly died out when another question crossed her mind.

Why?

Why should she go back?

Wasn't this what she wanted the entire time, yet never able to say it? To end her suffering and finally forget all she had been put through. Why not do it now?

Krista closed her eyes and breathed in the cold, crisp air before letting out in a shuddering breath.

The oportunity…. It was perfect.

This was it.

This was where Krista Lenz would di-

"If you weren't shaking like a leaf I'd say you were dead by now."

Adrenaline coursed though her veins when Krista turned around in the blink of an eye, punching the unfortunate victim with more force than was to be expected of a girl her size.

Knocked off balance the taller girl crashed onto the ground with her hands shooting up to her face.

"Fuck!"

It was Ymir.

"What the hell Krista?" Her golden glare was clearly visible under the shade of that green hood.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! You- you just scared me!" The blonde defended and ran over to help the girl who was muttering and cursing under her breath.

In a half panicked state, Krista reached for her pockets when she saw the blood seeping through the brunette's fingers.

"Why…why are you here?" She asked, holding out a hankerchief.

"If it wasn't obvious enough." Ymir said, still cupping a hand over her nose and pointed to the not so clean piece of cloth. "Is that the thing Daz used when his allergies decided to kill him?"

Krista smiled appologetically at the brunette who took it much to her disgust. "I came looking for your sorry ass ,but I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to break my fucking nose!"

As she stared down at the crimson stained cloth a moment of silence fell between the two and the blonde couldn't help but to feel guilty, until the taller girl smiled and let out a snort of amusement

"Who knew a midget like you could throw a punch." Ymir almost sounded impressed.

"That's not funny Ymir." Krista scolded, but she didn't seemed to hear when all the taller girl did was look past her. That was when the blonde started to become worried.

Just to be safe, the blonde leaned forward to inspect the injury closely, careful not to hurt but still trying to find out the extenct of the damage.

Surely she couldn't have hit her that hard.

Right?

The taller girl held her breath, heartbeat racing at the cool touch of those soft hands moving down alongside her bloody nose, to her lips. Krista blinked.

"I don't think it's broken, but you really shouldn't tilt your head back like that."Then stopped at her chin. "Try leaning forward..."

The brunette rolled her eyes, was she really getting last week's lecture about first aid?

Ymir turned her head to look at the eyes that never left her own and closed the distance between them, lips almost touching. "You should try kissing it." She teased with a sarcastic smirk. "That'll get the blood flowing real quick."

Never before had she seen a person's face change into that many colours in one second.

With heat rushing to her cheeks the girl quickly got up to her feet, but with her ankles sinking into the muddy ground she stumbled and fell backwards into murky puddle of water. Krista coughed and spluttered, momentarily frozen by the icy touch that seeped through her clothes.

The brunette chuckled as she watched the other struggle with an amused expression where boredom used to be.

When getting up proved to be harder than she thought Krista flopped down on the ground with a sigh, They were already soaking wet so there was no point in trying to stay dry now.

The shorter girl turned to look at the other with a pout.

"That was payback for punching me in the face and giving me a shitty rag." Ymir threw her the soggy piece of cloth that Krista caught, but couldn't find the words to argue.

"Are you going to be alright?" Shd asked, looking up at the grey clouds but her attention snapped back to Ymir and with each glance there was more of a smile on her face.

"What?" The taller girl asked irritably after the blonde tried to stifle a laugh.

Krista pointed at her forehead and only then did the dark haired girl notice the dirt and leaves plastered to her skin.

With a 'tsk' Ymir wiped it away with he back of her hand and got up to her feet. Krista followed and with gritted teeth, tried again to escape the knee deep mud.

"Let's get going, shorty." While crossing her arms she flicked a dead leaf at Krista. "If we stay here any longer well freeze to death."

Under the ever present glare, the blonde cheeks heated up in frustration. Getting out was the least of her worries when her bad knee was making balance even harder.

The taller girl sighed, patience wearing thin with each leaf that she flicked at the blonde. "I said get out, not bury yourself."

"I'm trying!" Krista whined, but Ymir just rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Her voice was driping with sarcasm, to her it seemed as if the longer Krista tried the deeper the girl sunk.

"What?" The brunette asked, when she noticed the other's glare burning holes in the bits of green that she threw at her. She smiled to herself when a leaf stuck to the blonde's skin.

"Ymir!" Krista grabbed for the girl but the brunette stepped out of the way each time she got close.

After one last attempt the blonde lost her balance and fell backwards with an 'oof' and Ymir barked out a laugh, but the flicker of amusement died out when when Krista continued to struggle. Grimacing every time she tried to stand up again with a backpack weighing her down.

The baggage everyone had to lug around had to be almost half of Krista's total weight so why didn't she think of getting rid of it? Was it to prove that she was just as capable or did the blonde simply forget?

The taller girl kneeled in front of the blonde and looked down at the facade of kindness in those glistening blue eyes. Was she the only one who saw , or was she just over thinking it?

Ymir's hands gripped the the blonde's shoulders. With a grunt and heave she lifted the girl who uttered a surprised yelp, up to her eye level, never looking away. Krista clutched tightly onto the girl but quickly let go after the sting of those cuts returned.

The brunette raised an eyebrow in question. When did she start to second guess herself?

There was a reason Krista never shouted for help or got rid of anything weighing her down. It was something hid behind the mask that Ymir couldn't see.

With her arms still in the brunette's grasp Krista raised up her hands with a sheepish smile for her to see.

Ymir rolled her eyes with a sigh as if she knew that it was going to happen. "What did you trip over this time, a pebble?"

Krista couldn't stop the embarrased blush from creeping onto her cheeks. When she said it like that it sounded ridicilous.

The taller girl smirked when she didn't reply. "I got it right, didn't I?"

"It was a rock." Krista defended, shooting Ymir her fiercest glare but with those reddened cheeks it looked more like a pout.

"You're one clumsy midget you know that." She said dryly with a blank expression on her face. "What about that knee?"

For a moment Krista didn't know what to say.

"I doubt you're were standing on one leg back then 'cause it's comforttable."

The blonde didn't think that Ymir would notice, but as soon as she brought it up it was increasingly difficult to hide.

"It's ..." Her words died out at the rare display of concern in those eyes, suddenly Krista couldn't bring herself to lie. "It's hurting a lot." She confessed, her whisper almost swept away by the sound of the coursing river.

"Were you going to tell me if I didn't ask you?" Ymir asked, looking down at her slightly bent knee.

"No." The girl winced at the harsh sound of her own voice, dropping her gaze to her shaking hands. "I didn't want to be a burden."

"Well then don't get lost next time, yeah?"

Krista could feel the other's stare on the bleeding cuts but the silence that fell between them wasn't uncomfortable.

"Why did come looking for me?"

The taller girl didn't know if she was being accused or not, but Krista's unusually harsh tone was quick to sotfen.

"I didn't think anyone would notice I'm gone."

Ymir's glare narrowed behind her wet strands of hair.

Didn't notice….or was it rather that Krista didn't want anyone to?

"I think everyone would know if the blonde goddess of the 104th cadet core went missing."

"Were… were you the first one to notice?" At the thought of someone looking…. as if her presance meant at least something to the other made Krista smile.

"Who knows…." Ymir said, her half lidded gaze wandering to the trees around them and the small, barely visible footprints in the ground. The ones that jogged from the nonexistant path alongside the mountain range with no one left to follow, going up… almost over a rocky ledge. Then almost as if giving up the footprints turned around, no longer jogging but trudging alongside a small river that ultametly led away from the training camp.

"Maybe I just got lost and found you by accident."

Krista smiled to herself, wondering how Ymir noticed she was gone despite being well ahead of her and how she managed to sneak away without anyone knowing.

"Thank you.…"

Krista wriggled her hands free to wrap them around the taller girl and for a moment Ymir was caught off guard.

Eventhough the blonde was kind to everyone and always offered others her help whether they needed it or not…. Much to the taller girls annoyance, she had rarely seen her go byond that. The shorter girl would give others kind smiles and encouraging words, but never engage in any physical contact.

"….For getting lost and finding me."

The dark haired girl remembered when Connie nearly passed out in one of Sasha's bear hugs, after he had offered her half of his lunch. It was also how the taller girl felt with the other's chin cutting off airflow to her lungs.

The hug wasn't like those warm and comforting smiles but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. When Krista hugged her it was stiff, unsure yet at the same time the gesture was sincere. It was the hug of someone who never really had one herself.

To everyone Krista Lenz was kind, caring and selfless... a goddess sent down from the heavens. Ymir was the only one who knew that there was another side to her that the others never saw.

Krista is a sometimes clumsy girl that was very easy to get flustered, especially when the taller girl poked fun at her flaws.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but…" Ymir coughed and cracked a smile ,tilting her head to look up at Krista. "I don't think that is the best place for those legs of yours…"

But that didn't mean she was going to stop teasing her.

"Ymir." Krista warned and folded back her legs, practically hearing her grin in that husky voice.

"Altough after all the training in that goddamn gear you get used to the feeling of someones foot up your- ugh. Shit!" The girl exclaimed, completely forgetting that Krista could easily return the favour with a headbutt. One that could make even their drill instructor cry.

"I don't know what's worse the headbutt or your punch." She said, rubbing her forehead that was throbbing in pain.

When Krista didn't fire back with a retort of her own it seemed like the blonde wasn't going to say anything at all.

"I'm… I'm not really good at hugging people, am I?" The girl asked, clutching tighter onto the brunette as if she was going to pull away.

Ymir recognised the sound that belonged to fear of rejection as her eyes widened slightly at Krista's quivering voice. Fot or some reason Krista continued to hold onto the person who kept pointing out her flaws and make fun out of them.

The girl frowned.

Why would Krista do that?

"Yeah, they're pretty terrible." She said ,earning herself a punch on the arm that only made herte smile. "But I like getting them from you." The brunette's couldn't stop her own heartbeat from racing when she felt Krista's cheeks heat up next to hers in embarrassment.

Ymir's grip tightened around the smaller girl's waist. "Even if you already fucked up my nose and gave me a concusion."

The blonde buried her face into the side Ymir's neck, muffling a giggle that sent shivers down the taller girls spine. "I'm so sorry about that." She apologized, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder as she closed her eyes and inhaled sweet taste and smell of rain in the air.

Krista was soaking wet and shivering but never before did the blonde felt so warm and safe in another person's arms.

So this was what a hug is like.

It wasn't how she expected would be, it was so much better and the girl wouldn't change anything.

The moment was perfect.

Krista's eyes fluttered open, when she couldn't feel drops of water tapping against her body anymore. She saw the taller girl looking at the small rays of sun that peered through the clouds. An icy drop of water slid down one of the emerald leaves above and splashed right onto her nose.

Without meaning to a giggle escaped the blonde's lips that not even the other's glare could stiffle.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Krista asked innocently as her eyes shone with amusent.

"Fuck nature." Ymir grumbled, ignoring the blonde's teasing smile who closed the distance between them. "Next time I'm leaving you to-"

But the words were silenced by the touch of her soft lips on Ymir's bloody and slightly crooked nose, making the taller girls face flush.

The brunette's wouldn't be surprised if her nose really did start bleeding again…. Or mind if Krista kissed her again.

"Does your head still hurt?" The blonde asked when she pulled away with pink dusted cheeks, gulping down the feeling of both fear and excitement when she saw the mischief in those golden eyes.

"Actually, I think your headbutt cut open my lip."

Ymir whispered and cracked a devious smile when she saw the blonde's face flushed at the feeling of the taller girl's breath on her lips.

The brunetter daringly cocked an eyebrow at Krista, who gulped down the feeling of both fear and excitement when she ghosted her lips against the taller girl's. Ymir didn't know how that cool touch made her body seemed like it was on fire.

With her cheeks already beet red Krista barely had the time to pull away before the brunette crashed their lips together.

Blue eyes widened in shock when a tingling sensation shot through her body. She was surprised at how soft the touch of the brunette's kiss was. How each brush of her lips against Krista's felt warmer, made her heart beat faster.

She gasped at the touch of the taller girl's hot breath mingling with hers when the kiss broke. The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, who's one arm left her waist before gingerly touching her cheek.

The taller girl smirked when she saw Krista hold her breath once her fingers touched her lips.

With the blonde's chin in her grasp the other girl captured Krista's lips in her own. Slowly leaning into the kiss the blonde closed her eyes and clumsily moved her lips against Ymir' kisses were sloppy and unsure but neither of them cared.

All that mattered, was the way Ymir's fingers brushed against Krista's face when she held the taller girl like she never wanted to let go. How their hearts soared and skip a beat each time their lips met and ache when they had to pull apart.

"I should break your nose more often." The blonde joked, a giggle escaping her swollen lips.

"Let's get back to the base." Ymir suggested, pressing her forehead against the blonde who's face was just as flushed before flashing her a toothy grin. "Let me fix up those injuries, yeah?"

Krista's face lit up in a sincere smile before snuggling deeper into Ymir's embrace.

"I'd like that."


End file.
